


ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ БИЛЛИ

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: СКАЗКИ И ИСТОРИИ [5]
Category: Charmed, Eureka, Warehouse 13
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мне кажется, что сценаристы зря пропустили момент примирения Билли и сестёр Холивелл. Финал вышел скомканным. Как Билли оказалась "под крылышком" Фиби ? Почему именно для Фиби, Билли стала одним из старых друзей ? И вообще - как сёстры решились жить отдельно друг от друга ? Какими способностями обладали, к примеру, дети Фиби и Купа - отпрыски ведьмы и Купидона ? И унаследовали ли дети Пейдж магические способности матери ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ БИЛЛИ

Когда все наконец распрощались - отец вернулся в гостиницу к окончательно остывшей чашке чая - вряд ли ему удастся сегодня спокойно заснуть, мать и бабушка в свои времена, а сёстры, Лео и Куп остались наконец в доме одни. Пайпер, стала резко серьёзной:  
\- Надо что то делать с Билли.   
Фиби нахмурилась:  
\- Она и Кристи чуть нас не уничтожили.  
Пайпер кивнула:  
\- И весь мир заодно. Но мы не можем оставить Билли одну - она осталась без родителей и любимой сестры, которую разыскивала всю жизнь.   
\- Тем более такую силу оставлять без присмотра просто опасно. - веско добавила Пейдж.  
\- Я был бы рад помочь - но теперь ... - Лео развёл руками. С самым виноватым видом.  
\- Ты не можешь - зато я могу. - Вступил в разговор, до того момента непривычно молчаливый, Куп.  
\- Как ? - поинтересовалась Фиби.  
\- Ну у Купидонов свои методы ... - неопределённо протянул Куп. И исчез.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Билли бесцельно бродила по улицам. Мимоходом наколдованные тёмные очки, прятали от случайных прохожих, воспалённые от слёз, глаза. Дело было не только в гибели сестры - стыд, боль, разочарование, снова боль ... Любимая сестрёнка оказалась вовсе не той, не тем человеком, которого Билли искала всю сознательную жизнь, она с Кристи предали сестёр, она, Билли, предала Пайпер, Фиби и Пейдж, которые столько сделали для неё, спасали ей жизнь, помогали в поисках Кристи ... Билли не чувствовала ничего кроме страшной сосущей пустоты в груди. И холода. Она не заметила как оказалась далеко не в самом благополучном районе города - и днём сюда соваться не следовало, а уж ночью ...   
Но какая то кампания пьяных и развязных, татуированных, явно бандитского вида, парней никак не ожидала, что молоденькая девушка, которой они преградили дорогу на тёмной улице, одним лёгким щелчком отправит их в кусты. Очень колючие. И за десяток километров от города.  
  
Билли открыла скрипучую дверь заведения - бар. Вроде того, в котором, съехавший с катушек, Коул освободил мир от троицы отморозков. Бармен долго и с подозрением разглядывал водительские права Билли - но документы были подлинные, а девушке вполне могло быть уже восемнадцать ... Магия сильно облегчала жизнь - в этом Билли, в очередной раз убедилась. Хотя бы насчёт выпивки. Но стоило Билли сделать первый, обжигающий глоток, как рядом возникла какая то тень. Билли резко обернулась.  
\- Куп. Жених Фиби.  
\- Помню ... И чего тебе надо ? Фиби прислала ?  
\- Нет. Они не знают где ты.  
\- Такие всемогущие ведьмы и не способны отыскать одну маленькую меня ?  
\- Ты себя недооцениваешь ... Не вини себя в смерти сестры - она сама выбрала этот путь. Который и привёл её к печальному финалу ...  
\- Ты то откуда знаешь ? - Зло фыркнула Билли.  
\- Знаю. Могу и тебе показать.  
\- Что именно ?  
\- То, что ты забыла и то, о чём ты не знала. Маленькое путешествие в прошлое.  
\- Я и сама могу ...  
\- Нет - сегодня с проводником. Расплачивайся за своё пойло и пошли.  
\- Ладно ...  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Кристи ... Оказалось, что ко Злу Кристи обратилась чуть ли не во младенчестве. Билли думала, что у неё останутся синяки на плече, когда Куп удерживал её чтобы она не кинулась к сестре. В начале с объятиями, а потом с кулаками. "Триада может нас учуять ... Даже сейчас ..." - прошипел он на ухо. По возвращению, Билли полчаса рыдала, свернувшись клубочком, на продавленной кровати в комнате мотеля - Куп оказался деликатным человеком и оставил Билли на время одну, а потом молчаливой тенью возвышался на стуле пока она ещё целый час отмокала в ванне и приводила себя в порядок ...  
\- Теперь можно и к сёстрам ...  
Куп, с сомнением, посмотрел на Билли:  
\- Ты уверена ?  
\- А куда мне деваться ? Пейдж ведь не просто ведьма но и наполовину Хранитель и способна найти пропажу вроде меня ... И не могу же всю оставшуюся жизнь прятаться ...  
"И идти мне, собственно, некуда ..." - подумала, но не произнесла вслух, Билли.   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Всё оказалось не так страшно. Хотя в начале ... Пайпер во главе стола. Неулыбчивые Фиби и Пейдж по бокам. Судья и заседатели. Билли сидела сгорбившись на краешке стула и старалась снова не зарыдать. Пайпер вздохнула:  
\- Теперь тебе надо решить, что делать с собой и со своей жизнью дальше. А мы в свою очередь тебе поможем. В истории с Кристи ведь есть и толика нашей вины - не распознали Зло вовремя. Прохлопали. Мои попытки вернуть Лео и прочее ... Но раз мы взялись тебя опекать, а сейчас ты осталась одна и ...  
Билли подняла голову и сердито бросила Пайпер:  
\- И нельзя такую силу оставлять без присмотра. Да ?  
Пайпер спокойно кивнула:  
\- И это тоже. Мы решили, что за тобой будет приглядывать Фиби. И мы, в случае чего, поможем.  
  
Фиби в первый раз, за последнии полчаса, улыбнулась:  
\- Ну что - будешь моей новой младшей сестрёнкой ! И как тебе уже не раз говорили - ты не станешь настоящей Холивелл пока не попробуешь ухлопать собственных сестёр !  
  
Билли наконец дала волю слезам - уже от облегчения. И ...уснула. От усталости. Опустив голову на стол. Без сновидений. Чтобы, открыв глаза, увидеть кружку с дымящимся кофе и улыбающуюся Пайпер. С тарелкой полной, ещё тёплого, свежеиспечённого печенья. Новая жизнь началась ... 


	2. ПОЕЗДКА

… Билли закрыла глаза. Они умудрились застрять в пробке. В машине стояла какая то похоронная тишина. Они действительно возвращались почти с похорон. Похорон Кристи. Без кладбища, священника, речей … Полиция продолжала расследовать зверское убийство родителей Билли и Кристи и следователь уже знал, что родители сестёр приехали в Сан Франциско из за, внезапно возникшей из ниоткуда, старшей дочери и он не мог не обратить внимания на такое «счастливое» совпадение — внезапное появление из небытия Кристи и зверское убийство её родителей, а теперь такое же внезапное её исчезновение … Пайпер, отбросив все дела, оседлала телефон. «У нас же есть пара знакомых в ФБР … И они прекрасно знают кто мы и что. Мы им помогли «немного» однажды и они нам, в конце концов, обязаны ...» - объяснила Фиби. «Кто бы сомневался ...» - пробормотала себе под нос Билли, которая, забравшись в кресло, куталась в плед — её бил озноб. 

И утром следующего дня они вчетвером отправились по известному адресу. Сестёр действительно там хорошо знали и помнили — Билли ловила на себе взгляды полные тревоги и даже испуга — от их визита явно не ждали ничего хорошего. Но в большом и светлом кабинете вежливый молодой человек, выразив Билли дежурные соболезнования, только задал пару-тройку уточняющих вопросов и попросил подписать несколько бумаг, которые Билли подмахнула почти не глядя — ей овладела какая то апатия, даже равнодушие. И они быстро покинули негостеприимную контору — свидетели их ухода явно вздохнули с облегчением …

 

\- Теперь можно считать, что вся история - «воскрешение» Кристи и последующие печальные и трагические события, отправлена в архив и нам не придётся лгать и выкручиваться в кабинете у следователя. Дело у него заберут — к его глубокому неудовольствию и намекнут, что во всё это лучше не соваться — он, думаю, не забыл наше триумфальное воскрешение из мёртвых … - Пайпер наконец удалось выцарапать из сумочки ключи от машины.

 

\- А мы опять в долгу перед этой грёбаной конторой … - вздохнула Фиби, забираясь на своё место в машине.

 

Билли не надо было напоминать чем, лично для неё, закончилось копошение в старых делах и уликах — заколдованным Поясом и если бы не сёстры Холивелл … И вирус чуть их всех не убивший ... Тогда Фиби, Пайпер и Пейдж рисковали своими жизнями ради неё — Билли, и она ,в очередной раз, подумала: »А я их, после всего этого, предала … И как я не разглядела, не поняла, что с Кристи что то не то … Любовь действительно ослепляет ...»

 

_… Билли думала, что самое трудное будет сдержаться, когда она увидит Кристи — живую и здоровую. Но, когда она увидела родителей … Ещё молодых, счастливых, пришедших пожелать спокойной ночи маленьким Билли и Кристи … Купу не пришлось её удерживать — скорее поддерживать — у Билли просто подкосились ноги, и она сползла по стенке, царапая ногтями дверной косяк — сердце стиснуло, в глазах потемнело, Билли стало нечем дышать — только поэтому она не завыла в голос. Сил просто не было. Очнулась уже на кровати, в мотеле. Куп молча протянул ей стакан с противной, тёплой водой и пару белых таблеток, которые Билли послушно проглотила даже не спрашивая, что это за дрянь … А потом уговаривала Купа продолжить их «путешествие». _

_ \- Лучше не растягивать удовольствие — как пластырь ... Сразу. _

… Тишина в машине стала такой густой, что её можно было нарезать ломтями. И раздать желающим. Кому не хватает, а таких, в больших городах, всегда в достатке … «Если в голову лезет подобная чушь, то ты уже почти в порядке ...» - подумала Билли.

Пробка и не думала рассасываться и Пайпер решила отвлечься от вдумчивого созерцания жирного затылка водителя, впереди стоящей, машины: 

\- Я знаю о чём ты сейчас думаешь — вернуться в прошлое, всё исправить … Спасти Кристи, спрятать её от Триады. Может быть даже переместиться с ней в наше время и остаться с ней, маленькой, ещё не испорченной здесь и сейчас … Думаешь я сама, потеряв сестру, не думала, что могла бы, вернуться назад во времени и спасти Прю ? Но бывает, что это невозможно ...

\- Но вы ведь перемещались ...

\- Ага. Мы все. И таких дров наломали … Особенно совсем недавно. Нам ещё придётся за это ответить. Всем нам. 

\- Перед кем ?

На заднем сиденьи зашевелилась Фиби:

\- Тебе лучше не знать ...

Билли и не знала, что умеет говорить таким жалобным голосом:

\- Но ведь спасали друг друга …

Пайпер повернулась к Билли:

\- Исправляли уже сотворённое. Часто результат постороннего вмешательства в течение времени — демона или кто то из нас умудрялся напортачить ...

\- Я пыталась как то изменить прошлое — спасти родителей. Ничего не вышло. - печально сказала Пейдж.

Пайпер уставилась куда то в пространство:

\- История с Крисом и Вайетом просто уникальный случай. Предатель-Старейшина … Мы часто жертвовали, платили жизнями, когда пытались исправить уже случившееся … Прю потеряла Эндрю … А потом мы потеряли саму Прю … И если бы мы могли сделать хоть что то чтобы спасти Кристи — мы бы сделали. Но случившегося уже не изменить … Она сделала выбор. И он привёл её к гибели. Мы не ангелы. Мы пробовали Зло на вкус. Фиби так вообще была Королевой Подземного мира, женой самого Хозяина. Источника Зла. Носила в чреве самого страшного демона — новый Источник Зла. Пейдж побывала в шкуре вампира. Я сама … Вендиго, фурия … Но мы не служили Злу. Мы не переступили последнюю черту … Мы вернулись. Хотя это было так соблазнительно — никаких правил, никаких ограничений, никаких запретов … 

Фиби фыркнула:

\- Однажды ты прикончила меня и Пейдж. Я сама чуть не убила тебя и Прю. Пейдж пыталась обратить нас в вампиров … А один из Всадников так даже спрашивал не демоница ли я часом … Не говоря уже о том, что в прошлой жизни я была крутой тёмной ведьмой и мои кузины меня убили ...

Билли вжалась в кресло и, подняв руки вверх, изобразила на лице панику:

\- Ой, спасите-помогите ! Какие ужасы ...

Пайпер хмыкнула:

\- Ну ты то не прибедняйся … Все мы тут хороши. Но сейчас мы добропорядочные ведьмы … И служим Добру ! 

Фиби улыбнулась:

\- Ну … Если только не всходит Синяя Луна … Но это редко бывает ...

\- Ага. Или пока не вернётся Коул. 

\- У меня есть Куп !

\- Я тебе не говорила - я видела Коула. Тогда, когда чуть не умерла от шипа ... 

\- Таак. Мой демонический экс когда нибудь исчезнет с горизонта ?!

\- Сейчас он заперт надёжно.

\- Сколько раз мы его убивали ? Три или четыре ? 

\- Неважно. Убьём ещё раз - опыт есть. 

Фиби рассмеялась:

\- Вот мой любимый способ разводиться - отправлять мужа в преисподнюю. Откуда он, с редкостным упорством, выкарабкивается.

Пейдж назидательно подняла палец:

\- Вот поэтому то я выхожу замуж за смертного - стопроцентная гарантия, что не вернётся !

Пайпер иронично приподняла бровь:

\- А я то думала, что ты его любишь ! 

Пейдж стала серьёзной:

\- Люблю, конечно. Но одной ведьмы в доме вполне достаточно ! 

... Билли ничего не слышала. Она спала ...

 

 


	3. СЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ищейку заперли  
> Заклятие Фиби  
> Идея Билли

Патрик не обижался, когда его обзывали «легавым» - самым его любимым словечком было «взять след» - влететь в участок и торжественно объявить:»Я таки взял след !» размахивая папкой с делом. Но сейчас, сидя дома, в своём кабинете, он чувствовал себя скорее болонкой, которая скребётся в запертую дверь, жалобно поскуливая, а не сильным и смелым охотничьим псом. Патрик уже рычал на свой, ни в чём не повинный ноут, рискуя вбить намертво в гнездо клавишу «Enter” - “введите код доступа», «недостаточно высокий уровень доступа» и т. д. и т. п. «Чёртовы федералы !» - обессилено прошипел Патрик. Практически все двери были заперты.

В его распоряжении остались поисковики. В поисках хоть каких то обрывков и кусочков информации он и натолкнулся на этот сайт. Судя по всему, все эти одержимые паранормальным(уфологи, спириты и прочие ушибленные на всю голову поклонники фильмов вроде «Экзорциста» и сериалов наподобие «Медиума») кружили вокруг особняка семейства Холливелл как мухи над свежей коровьей лепёшкой. В ушах у Патрика просто стояло их алчное гудение. Многие статьи в сайте были посвящены и нынешним и прошлым обитателям дома. А один, особо ретивый автор, докопался до самых корней, попытался набросать, в общих чертах, генеалогическое древо семьи Холливелл(около имени Пейдж Меттьюс стоял большой вопросительный знак — дважды сирота — приёмные родители погибли, социальный работник и художник-любитель, которая вдруг поселилась в доме. «Какая то индийская мелодрама — потерянная и обретённая сестра ?» ).

«... пра пра пра сожжена как ведьма во время печально известной охоты на ведьм ...» «Патриция Холливелл утонула в озере(см....)» Как выяснилось и озеро было у фанатов всего паранормального на слуху — они уверяли, что там водится какая то Тварь(«Ну как же без своего Лох-Несского чудовища !») и перечисляли странные смерти в воде … Патрик записал название озера в блокнот — не всё же федералы успели засекретить и стоило заглянуть в отчёты коронера о вскрытии … Прю … Эндрю … Родригес до сих пор в розыске. Фиби … Коул … («Что их всех на юристов то так тянет, а ?») Таинственно исчез … Внезапно вернулся … Снова исчез … Эксперты так и не поняли, что могло взорваться в квартире Коула — никаких следов взрывчатых веществ — только пятно гари на полу … Нашлись свидетели — мощная вспышка света, выбитые стёкла и с тех пор Коула никто не видел … Вспышка ? Жалобы соседей на шум и вспышки света в доме Холливеллов. Звуки взрывов. Выбитые стёкла. Покорёженные двери. Один из постоянных посетителей сайта уверял, что дом однажды просто исчез, а потом, как ни в чём не бывало, появился на прежнем месте. Сёстры быстро приводили свой дом в порядок. На траве возле дома ещё поблёскивали осколки стёкол, а в окнах уже блестели новые, свежевставленные. Странные тени в окнах. Пронзительные вопли … Спасённые мальчики и странная смерть журналиста, который только сунул нос в дела сестёр и всё расспрашивал о них и Эндрю в участке … Пайпер, внезапно подхватившая редкое заболевание, внезапно выздоровевшая, непонятная эпидемия в больнице, Пайпер почти умирает, клиническая смерть а через несколько месяцев погибает её лечащий врач … Полиция так и не нашла того мерзавца, который чуть не выгнал жильцов своего дома на улицу — бесследно исчез, и вот такое совпадение !, рядом с ним, незадолго перед этим, видели Фиби … А чего стоит этот псих, который умудрился застрелиться с четырёх метров ! - эксперт только руками развёл — мол, бывают в жизни чудеса … И Прю, которая в виде трупа, прошла через руки эксперта и … Правильно — труп исчез … А Пруденс Холливелл оказалась живой и здоровой. «А ...» - Патрик сделал в блокноте ещё пометку. Дэррил Моррис. Напарник Эндрю Трюдо. Другой напарник Морриса был тоже убит. Дружил с сёстрами. И, практически внезапно, дружба сошла на нет. «Стоит расспросить. Знает больше чем говорит» - сделал пометку Патрик. Хотя он знал заранее, что услышит — то, что он уже слышал и не раз. «Не связывайся с этим делом. Не лезь. Держись подальше.» Что же это за дерьмо такое творится вокруг этой чёртовой семьи ?!

Патрик открыл фотогалерею — любительские снимки, буквально из под полы. В основном — Пайпер, Фиби и Пейдж. Немного Билли. Совсем мало Кристи. Тоже исчезла. Пайпер с Уайеттом на руках. Фиби в своём рабочем кабинете, зарывшаяся в бумаги. Всё, в основном, издалека, камера у снимающего дрожала в руках — быстро, торопливо, неумело … Патрик подпёр кулаком щёку и задумчиво уставился на экран — какому то, особенно удачливому фотографу, удалось запечатлеть всех четверых, где-то на улице — Билли шла ссутулившись и засунув руки в карманы, тёмные очки на пол-лица, неулыбчивая Пайпер, серьёзная Пейдж, грустная Фиби … Снимок был сделан позавчера.

\- Что-то много вокруг вас странных смертей и загадочных исчезновений, девочки … - задумчиво протянул Патрик. - Надо нам бы эту сову разъяснить …

И, вздрогнув, поднял голову. В чём следователь был абсолютно уверен, так это в том, что запер дверь кабинета.

\- Как вы сюда вошли ? - Спросил Патрик, одновременно он в одно мгновение вытянул из ящика «глок».

Незнакомец, успокаивающе поднял руки и улыбнулся:

\- Разрешите представиться. Вы можете звать меня Куп. Полностью — Купидон.

Дуло пистолета смотрело Купу между глаз.

\- Купидон значит ? …

Патрик пытался вспомнить попадалось ли ему в сводках это прозвище и внезапно, в углу комнаты словно забил фонтан голубого света и из голубых искр материализовались три фигуры — Пайпер с Уайеттом на руках, Фиби … Ещё один голубой вихрь — Пейдж и Билли, держащиеся за руки.

\- Какого … ?

Последнее, что увидел Патрик — Пайпер поднимающая руку …

 

 

 

На следующий день коллеги Патрика никак не могли взять в толк, что с ним такое случилось — вчера он сидел потерянный на стуле пока федералы потрошили его рабочий стол и компьютер, изымали все материалы по делу. А потом весь день угрюмо материл «проклятых федералов» - к нему старались лишний раз не подходить и шеф отправил Патрика домой пораньше и предложил отдохнуть. А сегодня — на осторожный вопрос коллеги о Холливеллах только равнодушно пожал плечами. Сёстры, Билли, Кристи и всё с ними связанное просто перестало его интересовать. Абсолютно. Как отрезало.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

\- Это заклятие надолго ? - поинтересовалась Билли у Пайпер.

\- Навсегда. Я могу его снять — но зачем ? Оно много безопасней чем стирание памяти. Он просто потеряет к нам интерес — при этом будет помнить, что его очень интересовали мы все, ты и Кристи, всё с нами связанное и при этом будет недоумевать, что, мол, такое на него нашло ? Ведь хватает и других, более интересных дел …

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

_Звонил Дэррил. Пайпер почти забыла его голос. Поинтересовался как у них дела. А потом рассказал, что он знает этого парня и, что он, Патрик Пол, так просто не успокоится — будет кружить вокруг коршуном, донимать всех расспросами …_

_\- Мы о нём позаботимся._

_\- Надеюсь это не означает, что вы собираетесь …_

_\- Нет, конечно. Ничего экстремального. Даже память стирать не понадобиться …_

_Не желая волновать Шейлу, Моррис согласился встретиться только с Купом, который был той не знаком(«Ага. Как же. **ЕЙ** не знаком, а вот Куп …»). Вместе они отследили Пола до его дома. Остальное было делом техники …_

__________________________________________________________________________

 

\- Жалко, что ты не додумалась до такого хорошего заклинания тогда, когда за нами следил Эндрю … - заметила Пайпер Фиби.

\- Мы были ещё совсем «зелёные», не опытные … Да и Эндрю, как позже выяснилось, мы могли бы сразу довериться … Тем более, что у него были какие то способности к магии … Слабые — но …

Билли завтракала со всеми, за одним столом. И думала, что вокруг них слишком много смертей, много боли. Они все вступили в бесконечную и жестокую войну. Судьба не оставила им выбора. И при этом они не могут почти никому рассказать о себе, посвятить в подробности их тайной войны, когда, иногда буквально, решалась судьба всего человечества. Вот если бы снять телесериал про их приключения … Фэнтези. Никто же не поверит, что это всё было на самом деле — сражения с демонами, Коул-Бальтазар, Хозяин, Всадники, Занку, Триада, Фиби - Королева Подземного мира, вампиры, Пайпер-вендиго … Такой вот способ выговориться, выплакаться … Кого бы она взяла на роль Кристи ?

 

\- Э-эй, ты что — спишь с открытыми глазами ? - Пайпер, которая ,как оказалось, уже пару минут стояла, со стопой грязных тарелок у Билли за спиной и гадала, что с той такое случилось — Билли, засунув в рот кусочек печенья, застыла статуей, похлопала, задумавшуюся девушку, по плечу. - Тебе на занятия пора. Дожёвывай — и бегом. Не доешь — обижусь. Я тут на кухне с раннего утра парилась …

\- У меня тут одна идейка наклёвывается. Вернусь — расскажу.

 

И Билли, закинув рюкзак на плечо, вылетела из дома.

 

 


	4. НЫТЬЁ

Билли, внезапно для самой себя, впала в детство. Вот сейчас она просто лежала животом на столе и ныла:

\- Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста ! Это же такая хорошая идея — неужели вам не хотелось поделиться с кем нибудь, что с вами происходит ? Рассказать … А это самый безопасный способ … Ещё один фэнтезийный телесериал … Ну хотя бы подумайте …

Пайпер молча помешивала в кастрюльке. Билли, прискакала с занятий, просто лопаясь от возбуждения и вывалила на сестёр свою задумку … И носилась с ней уже неделю.

\- У нас просто нет времени. Пейдж — ведьма и Хранитель — два в одном … У меня дети. Фиби работает...

\- Ну подумай хотя бы об этом, Нууу … Ма-а-амочка …

Билли осеклась. Пайпер уставилась на неё, округлив глаза от удивления. Заигралась … Но Пайпер была, во всех смыслах, «мамочкой», нянькой — свои дети, возится с Билли, заняла место Прю, после её гибели, место старшей сестры, которая, собственно и заменяла Пайпер и Фиби мать … Фактически глава клана, семьи сейчас. Самая сильная и самая мудрая. Хотя никогда к этому не стремилась и этого совсем не хотела … 

Они не заметили появления Фиби, которая, уже несколько минут, прислушивалась к разговору:

\- На самом деле нам и не надо сильно влазить в это дело. Сценарий я могу набросать — не проблема. Даже будет интересно. Ты помнишь Музу ?

 

…............................................................................................................................................

 

Билли как то иначе представляла себе Музу … Девушка затянутая в кожу и с кольцом в губе мало на неё походила — но … Кожанная жалобно посмотрела на толстую пачку бумаги:

\- Я, по вашему, должна это всё ему надиктовать ? Вы странно представляете себе как это работает ...

Фиби отрицательно помотала головой:

\- Конечно, нет. Основные моменты. Имена. Просто прочти. У нас ещё есть помощники … И мы сами выступим консультантами. Не под своими именами, конечно. И не со своими лицами.

Муза хмыкнула:

\- Лады. Почитаем.

И исчезла.

Пайпер повернулась к Билли:

\- Ну теперь то твоя душенька довольна, горе моё ? Но не жди многого …

Билли кивнула:

\- Главное, что мы решили выплеснуть всё на бумагу — это лучше, чем держать в себе. Люди не даром вели дневники. А сейчас, когда есть Интернет …

Пайпер хмыкнула:

\- Но всей правды мы всё равно не расскажем — мало ли кто прочтёт … Так что — фильтруй базар, когда общаешься на форумах …

Билли отдала честь, вытянувшись во фрунт:

\- Есть, кэп !

\- Вот вот … Пошли ужинать ... 

 


	5. ЭКСПЕРТ

Пол шёл по коридору, когда его поймали за рукав.

\- Ага. Тряс меня и ребят из лаборатории, как Тузик грелку, неделю. Я уже начал от тебя прятаться, а теперь сам должен ловить тебя по всему участку с новостями …

\- Ну что тебе ?

\- Ты же просил внимательно, ОЧЕНЬ внимательно осмотреть место происшествия ? То есть квартиру Коула — было ли там это самое «происшествие» или нет …

\- Ну просил …

\- Так пошли — кое-что покажу. Много времени это не займёт … Похвастаюсь.

Пол потащился в лабораторию словоохотливого эксперта. Тот развернул к Полу экраном свой ноут:

\- Смотри.

Тёмная человеческая фигура посреди большой комнаты. Вполне узнаваемые апартаменты Коула. Эксперт нажал на «ввод». Посреди фигуры возникло белое пятно и через доли секунды экран засиял всеми оттенками красного, белым и оранжевым. Пол даже прищурил глаза — слепило:

\- Что это ?

\- То, что происходило в комнате. Белый — самая высокая температура. Тёмно-красный — относительно низкая. Ты знаешь какая должна быть температура чтобы человеческой тело испарилось в доли секунды ?

\- Несколько тысяч градусов.

\- Точно.

\- Ты хочешь сказать …

\- Именно. И при этом радиационный фон в норме. Я привлёк к работе пару ядерщиков — так они говорят, что это невозможно — температура как в эпицентре ядерного взрыва и никакой радиации. Счётчики молчат. И самое интересное — взрыв произошёл на высоте полутора метров. И ты помнишь как одевался Коул ?

Пол фыркнул:

\- Спроси у его подружки.

\- Спросил бы — но мне хватило фотографий и задать вопрос паре, более наблюдательных чем ты, ребят. Запонки. Ремень. Наверняка в кармане «Паркер».

\- К чему ты клонишь ?

\- Ни грамма металла. Ни грана пластика. Ни-че-го ! Всё просто испарилось. Превратилось в пар. Мгновенно. Чудовищно высокая температура в маленьком радиусе. Вспышка. Всё. Полный распад. Наши военные дорого бы дали за такое оружие, От солдат противника не остаётся даже пуговиц от штанов. И никакой остаточной радиации ! Чистая работа. Но на полу кое-что осталось.

\- Что именно ?

\- Пятна. Какая то странная жидкость. Отвар. Чай ? Но не только.

\- Что ещё ?

\- Кровь.

\- Кровь ? Это уже интересно …

\- Ещё бы. Не кровь животного. Но и не совсем человеческая. Я ещё не понял, что с ней не так …

\- А отвар ? Яд ?

\- Нет. Вполне безобидный. Легко слабит и только.

\- Откуда знаешь ?

\- Так я его второй день пью. И даже … - Эксперт продемонстрировал аккуратно заклеенный пластырем палец. - Добавил немного своей крови. Как видишь — со мной всё в порядке.

\- Я знал, что ты одержимый. Но чтобы до такой степени …

\- Ещё. Микроскопические осколки стекла. И судя по расположению пятен и осколкам какие то небольшие сосуды — флакончики, судя по всему, не уронили, а просто таки швырнули на пол. Под ноги Коулу.

\- Ты уверен, что это именно он ?

\- Квартира Коула. Он исчез. В центре зала горелое пятно. Кровь может и не совсем человеческая но точно мужская. Вероятность — девяносто процентов.

\- Что то ещё ?

\- Мы можем не искать бомбу или неизвестную взрывчатку. Взорвался, судя по всему, сам Коул …

 

…............................................................................................................

 

Эксперт уже который раз прокручивал запись. Огненный шар пробивающий черепичную крышу дома. Лысый ФБРовец терпеливо ждал:

\- Ну, вы принимаете наше предложение ?

\- Работать у вас ?

\- Да. Вы и так влезли во всё это по самое не хочу. И зарплата выше. И работа … интереснее.

\- И … Улица полна неожиданностей ?

Лысый молча кивнул. У эксперта по спине прокатилась волна холода.

\- Так Коул был …

\- Двухсотлетним полу-демоном. Крайне опасным.

\- И он уничтожен ?

\- Да.

\- Хотите сказать …

\- Да. Хочу. Что все эти страшные истории, что вам в детстве рассказывали у костра — иногда повествовали о реальных происшествиях. Даже недосказывали всей правды. Двухсотлетний получеловек-полудемон был талантливым юристом и окружным прокурором. Один из его «коллег» - судьёй. Ведьма и бывшая Королева демонов ведёт популярную колонку в газете. Её сестрица держит бар. А мужа третьей вы могли встречать в вашем полицейском участке. Он полицейский. Но, к моему большому сожалению, вы не сможете поделиться столь волнующими подробностями с кем нибудь, кроме ваших новых коллег. Распишитесь — здесь и здесь …

Лысый протянул бумагу и ручку. Эксперт проворчал:

\- Вы ещё скажите, что и ангелы существуют …

\- Ангелы и демоны. С одним отставным ангелом могу познакомить. И с его родственницей — она наполовину ведьма и наполовину ангел.

Эксперт хихикнул:

\- Идеальная жена !

\- К вашему сожалению она уже замужем. За полицейским вашего участка между прочим.

… Бывший эксперт, а ныне один из сотрудников самого странного отдела ФБР вышел на улицу. «Надо выпить … Только теперь поди знай, какой вурдалак наливает тебе пиво. Или ведьма. Русалки, вампиры, зомби, демоны чёрт знает каких видов и сам чёрт оказались реальностью … Точно — надо выпить ...»

 

 


	6. СКЛАД. АРТИ.

Их таки припахали. Сёстры и Билли оказались в хорошо знакомом помещении — старые дела, улики … Памятное для Билли место — Поясок и всё с ним связанное.

\- Помнишь чем для тебя кончилась твоя беспечность в прошлый раз ? - строго спросила Фиби.

Билли даже передёрнуло:

\- Такое забудешь … Хотя было забавно. В самом начале. - Быстро добавила она, перехватив взгляд Пайпер. - Спасибо, что тогда избавили меня от пояска …

\- Всегда пожалуйста. - Пайпер оглядела неуютное помещение. Коробок и папок не сильно прибавилось. - Ладно. Раньше сядешь — раньше слезешь …

…

«Ручка-указка» - прочла Билли на бирке. Толстый и тяжёлый металлический цилиндр. Билли аккуратно потянула за острый кончик — точно указка. Старомодная. Билли сразу представила себе строгую учительницу в очках в старомодной оправе у географической, страшно обтруханной по краям, карты.

\- А вас Петров я бы попросила … ! - Откуда это у неё вырвалось Билли так и не поняла но хорошо, что ткнула указкой она не в сестёр, а в, ни в чём не повинную, стоявшую в тёмном углу, корзину для бумаг … Её просто разорвало, листы бумаги взлетели фонтаном, часть загорелось. Пайпер метнулась в угол и затоптала пламя, а потом, для верности, ещё и полила из огнетушителя.

\- Я же просииила … - просвистела Фиби сквозь сжатые зубы и аккуратно, бережно вытянула из пальцев, остолбеневшей от шока, Билли ручку-указку, медленно сложила её …

\- Теперь понятно, что сделало такую дыру в стене дома … И почему некоторые ученики этой дамы-репетиторши стали заикаться. Ещё бы узнать куда пропал её муж ... - задумчиво протянула Пайпер — она как раз изучала папку с делом. И выразительно посмотрела на Билли: - Пожалуйста, поаккуратней … Тут наверняка есть предметы обладающие какой-никакой силой, а в сочетании с твоей собственной … Короче — тут тебе не детский сад !

\- Яволь ! - отсалютовала Билли.

… Они ещё не разобрались и с десятком коробок, а на пороге нарисовался давешний вежливый молодой человек, а рядом с ним — пожилой дяденька с большим кожаным портфелем. В очках. Ещё одни были сдвинуты на лоб — словно он собирался заняться сваркой. Но никакого сварочного аппарата у него в руках не наблюдалось

\- Артур Нильсен. - представился он. - Друзья зовут меня Арти. Хранилище номер Тринадцать.

Молодой человек что-то недовольно проворчал. Арти только небрежно отмахнулся:

\- Секретность … У этих юных леди своих секретов и тайн столько, что складывать уже некуда … Одной больше — одной меньше …

\- Вы собственно кто ? - довольно резко поинтересовалась Пайпер. Изучение старых, пыльных папок не поднимало настроения. Точнее их содержимое — загадочные исчезновения, странные смерти, нераскрытые убийства … И некоторые происшествия они могли предотвратить, разобраться с виновниками раньше — но … Многое произошло тогда, когда они были в «отпуске» - думали, что притворившись мёртвыми, отойдя от дел смогут стать обычными людьми, молодыми женщинами — мужья, дети, бойфренды, вечеринки, походы по магазинам … Щас ! Билли, воскресший Хозяин, демоны не дали им нагуляться … Судьба, в очередной раз, показала язык … Стерва ...

\- Я собственно заведую подобным складом. - улыбнулся Арти. - Но он несколько побольше будет И далеко отсюда. Ребята решили, - Арти небрежно мотнул головой в сторону молодого человека, - что некоторым «игрушкам» лучше находиться в нашем хранилище. Безопасней для всех. Там они бОльших бед не наделают. Надо было сразу твой Пояс к нам отправить. - Арти посмотрел на Билли, а потом, с сердитым укором, на молодого человека. Тот даже покраснел от смущения:

\- Не я принимаю решения …

Арти отмахнулся:

\- Да знаю я, горе моё … Иди уж, Заполняй свои грешные бумаги.

Молодой ФБРовец выскользнул за дверь. Арти, поставив свой портфель на старый пыльный, стул, повернулся к сёстрам:

\- Ну что — начнём пожалуй ? Вы, как большие специалисты будете изучать артефакты, а я их паковать … А, кстати ! - Арти залез в свой потёртый портфель и вытащил оттуда коробку. - Пожалуйста, наденьте.

Пайпер, с подозрением, уставилась на перчатки:

\- Что это ?

\- Специальные перчатки для работы с артефактами. Безопасность прежде всего.

Сёстры и Билли натянули перчатки. Арти снова залез в портфель и вытянул оттуда пачку странного вида пакетов. Билли не сдержала нервного смешка:

\- Вы Санта Клаусом не подрабатываете ? Немного похоже на пакеты для подарков …

Арти покачал головой:

\- Не-а … И если ты не заметила — я еврей. Это не мой праздник. В эти пакеты и будем складывать некоторые артефакты.

...Первой была та самая ручка-указка. Арти надел на нос свои «сварочные» очки и, отвернувшись от пакета, который держал в вытянутой руке, другой стал опускать в пакет ручку:

\- Отвернитесь !!

Мощная вспышка. Фонтан искр:

\- Вот и ладушки.

Пайпер только приподняла брови:

\- Так мы можем идти домой ?

\- Нет. Тут много коробок и вовсе не обязательно, что в каждом деле были замешаны артефакты. Нужна проверка. - Арти развёл руками. - Я пожилой человек и мне трудновато ворочать тяжёлыми коробками. Спина. Даже и не подозревал о вашем существовании. Собственно в этом учреждении об этом складе мало кто знает — поэтому рук не хватает … И я ещё никогда не работал с ведьмами ! Разве что с Миссис Ф. …

Раздалось сердитое покашливание. Все обернулись. Откуда то из темноты выступила негритянка средних лет в деловом костюме и в сопровождении пары молчаливых молодых людей в чёрном. Арти выглядел смущённым:

\- Миссис Ф. ?

\- Я знаю о вашей спине, Арти. Вам не придётся бегать по лестницам. Эндрю и Билл вам помогут. Заодно и проследят чтобы ничего не пропало и было доставлено в Хранилище в целости и сохранности.

Тут осенило Пейдж:

\- Вы помните как искали меня и Хозяина ?

Пайпер кивнула:

\- Да. И что ?

Пейдж досадливо поморщилась:

\- Очки. И чувство предвидения Фиби. Она ведь способна и в прошлое заглянуть. Плюс — она эмпат …

Пайпер удивилась самой себе — как ей не пришло в голову ? И даже, когда они начали подозревать Коула то не вспомнили про очки. Глаза им всем что ли отвёл ?

Пейдж переместилась в дом, даже не спрашивая разрешения. Там было непривычно тихо — Лео и дети были в школе магии, Куп был занят своими делами, а на сам дом Пайпер наложила не один десяток хороших заклятий — сюда теперь решился бы сунуться разве что демон-самоубийца. Пейдж понадобилось целых полчаса — пыльные, всеми забытые очки нашлись в глубине ящика стола.

… С очками дело пошло быстрее. Помимо странных пакетиков у Арти обнаружился баллончик с каким то хитрым составом — из него он хорошенько опрыскал древние латы, которые лежали в дальнем углу. Какому то музейному работнику приспичило их однажды напялить — в результате разгромленный кабинет, ранения у нескольких сотрудников, погибшие ценные экспонаты … Молчаливым спутникам Миссис Ф. помогли Фиби и Билли — латы оказались тяжеленными. А Билли опять «отличилась» - она нашла, просто лежавшие, на одной из коробок, в пакете, старые очки — на бирке было написано «Очки Дарьи». Фиби в этот момент отвлеклась, а иначе бы Билли не удалось напялить на свой носик эту грязную оптику. Всё вдруг стало не то чтобы чёрно-белым но каким то потускневшим. Как будто припудренным серой пылью. Унылым. И на плечи словно легла какая то странная тяжесть. Билли даже сгорбилась. Фиби обернулась на её голос ("Как вы думаете - мне идёт ?") — у Билли интонации и тембр явно изменились — и, повинуясь какому то древнему инстинкту, быстро сдёрнула с носа у той очки.

\- Что это за хрень ?!

Тут они впервые услышали голос Эндрю. Тот, прочитав надпись на бирке, быстро забарабанил пальцами по клавиатуре планшета:

\- Это, конечно, не очки той самой Дарьи из мультсериала. Но оправа похожа. И настроение у того кто их надел. Поэтому так и назвали. Они просто валялись на земле на месте преступления. Владельца так и не нашли.

\- Ясно. - кивнул Арти. Пакет. Вспышка.

… Где то через полчаса сделали перерыв. Арти полез в свой, безразмерный,древний портфель и жестом фокусника поднял оттуда поднос со стаканами и кувшином молока. А следом тарелку полную печенья.

\- Это один из наших «экспонатов» - «Саквояж Мэри Поппинс» или «портфель Доктора Кто». Мэри Поппинс доставала из своего саквояжа всё что угодно — даже раскладушку. А будка Доктора была внутри больше чем снаружи. Этим, собственно, и отличается этот портфель … В нём помещается много больше чем можно было бы подумать, а вес не увеличивается … Печеньку ?

… Через два часа комната стала значительно просторней. Сёстры были измотаны, все в пыли, в глазах от усталости плавала муть. Арти утратил свою фирменную энергичность. Эндрю и Билл и те не выглядели такими же бодрыми и свежими как в самом начале.

... Усталые и недовольные жизнью девушки залезли в машину.

\- Завтра, послезавтра … - сонно пробормотала Фиби.

\- Основную массу дел мы перелопатили. - заметила Пайпер.

\- И многие дела нам оказались знакомы. Слишком знакомы … - невесело ухмыльнулась Фиби.

\- Зато Арти пообещал устроить нам экскурсию в Хранилище ! - попыталось найти что то хорошее во всём этом Билли.

Пайпер хмыкнула:

\- Работа нас и там найдёт … И постарайся держать руки в карманах во время экскурсии — зачем нам столько хорьков ?

 

 

 


	7. ЭКСКУРСИЯ

… Пайпер откинулась на спинку стула и прикрыла глаза. Экскурсия экскурсии рознь. Если бы она до конца не понимала чем она и сёстры отличаются от простых смертных то после того как они приблизились к зданию Хранилища … Даже для Арти было откровением, что Хранилище охраняют мощные заклятия, что его стены украшают грозные защитные руны … Что само оно — почти живое существо и, на самом деле, главный артефакт. А внутри … Для сестёр это было сродни прогулке внутри ядерного реактора. Или между струн проводов высокого напряжения. Магия пульсировала, искрила, гудела. Они сами притягивали некоторые артефакты и те норовили соскочить с полок, а иные притягивали их самих — так что руки в карманах пришлось держать не только Билли. Некоторые из экспонатов были им знакомы — бездонный портфель, который, щёлкнув застёжкой, открыл свою кожаную пасть — выяснилось, что он принадлежал университетскому профессору, который норовил запихать в него всё и сразу. Волшебные свойства портфеля профессор обнаружил первым и ещё годы мог бы пользоваться открывшимися возможностями если бы однажды не попытался спрятать в этот бездонный сосуд труп собственной жены и её любовника … Ручка-указка, как выяснилось, принадлежала трём поколениям учителей — вряд ли вы встретите учителя, которому не хотелось бы испепелить пару-тройку обалдуев-учеников … Среди них могли оказаться и сестрёнки — за исключением разве что умницы-тихони Пайпер. Ручка попыталась скатиться с полки — но Арти успел её перехватить.

…Гудение и треск, пропитавшей всё помещение, магии отзывались короткими вспышками боли в голове . Пайпер помассировала виски. Ни молока ни печенья ей не хотелось — подташнивало. Поймав вопросительный взгляд Мики, Билли просто взорвалась:

\- Вы что — ничего не чувствуете ?! Тут же всё пронизано магией ! Только в этом кабинете дышать полегче …

Пайпер, не открывая глаз, успокаивающе похлопала Билли по руке:

\- Тихо, тихо — они простые смертные … В отличие от нас. Почти ничего не чувствуют — счастливчики … А так бы не смогли тут работать. Лежали бы в лёжку … Как страдающие «морской болезнью» во время сильной качки …

Фиби прищурилась:

\- Что от нас то требуются ? Только не говорите, что просто пригласили нас в гости — молочка с печеньем выпить. Кстати, печенье очень даже ничего. Спасибо.

Арти явно был доволен высокой оценкой его выпечки:

\- Спасибо.

\- Действительно у нас есть к вам пара просьб … - голос был знаком всем присутствующим. Арти обернулся — Миссис Фредерикс. Кто бы сомневался …

Пайпер открыла глаза:

\- Какие ?

\- В Хранилище пытались проникнуть …

Арти просто взвился:

\- Кто ?! Почему я ничего не знаю ?!!

\- Потому что не проник. И таким странным способом пытался сюда попасть, что почувствовала только я. Пренеприятное ощущение … Трудно объяснить … Но защиту нужно усилить.

\- Ладно. - Кивнула Пайпер.

\- Надо поискать в Книге. - Подала голос Пейдж.

\- Вот ты и посмотри. Ты у нас самая быстрая …

Пейдж вздохнула и достала из сумки блокнот и ручку. Ещё мгновение — и молодая красивая женщина исчезла, а к потолку взвился вихрь голубых искр. Пит только рот открыл …

\- Она у нас наполовину ангел ! - Похвасталась Фиби.

\- Я рано бросил пить … - Пит прижал пальцы к вискам.

\- Предчувствие ? - встревожилась Мика.

\- Нет. Просто я только начал привыкать к этому сумасшедшему дому. И тут … ведьмы, ангелы, демоны …

\- У тебя бывают предчувствия ? - поинтересовалась Фиби.

\- Ага. Собственно из за этого меня тут терпят …

\- Тогда мы с тобой коллеги. То то магией от тебя пахнет несколько больше чем от остальных …

\- Ясновидящая ?

\- Ага. И умею левитировать. Пайпер у нас мастер-подрывник. Пейдж — двигает всё движимое и недвижимое. Билли … Ну она у нас … Крута как варённое яйцо. Перемещается во времени и чуть нас не убила … Ну мы сами этим балуемся — время от времени …

Пит опять начал массировать виски:

\- Пытаетесь убить друг дружку ?

\- Ага. Мы с Пайпер даже её будущего мужа прикончили однажды. Но он уже был мёртв — так что обошлось … Он у нас бывший ангел.

Мика хмыкнула:

\- Вот теперь и мне нужно выпить …

\- Не соблазняй … - Простонал Пит, прикрыв глаза.

… Снова взвихрились голубые искорки и из этого светового вихря вышла Пейдж.

 

… _В доме опять было тихо и пусто — ещё немного и Лео с детьми окончательно переедут в школу магии. Пейдж появилась сразу на чердаке у Книги._

_\- Ну посмотрим … - Книга послушно распахнулась, зашелестели страницы. Пейдж начала торопливо записывать. Когда казалось бы всё закончилась листы замелькали с какой то бешеной скоростью — нужное заклинание обнаружилось ближе к концу. Защитные амулеты. Пейдж давно подозревала, что кто то — Грандма или Прю продолжают записывать в Книге — она не могла припомнить ни это заклинание, ни амулеты, а ведь в первые дни жизни в доме она и Книга практически не расставались. Для неё всё было внове — целый Мир о существовании которого она полжизни даже не подозревала. Теперь надо вспомнить — сколько их там за столом … Она, Пайпер, Фиби, Билли, Арти, этот простоватый Пит Латимер(открыл рот и пялился на них минут десять — Арти был страшно доволен : сюрприз удался), умница Мика(чем то похожая на Пайпер), Клаудиа Донован (она и Билли могли бы подружиться), Миссис Ф.(незаметно появилась — незаметно исчезла — но раз на неё предпринималась атака …), ироничный Стивен, Хэлен Уэллс(ТА САМАЯ — не засиживалась, но на всякий случай — ей передадут … Вот так вот встретились с любимым писателем !..) - а потом может понадобится ещё …_

 

Так что Пейдж понадобилось ещё минут десять на изготовление амулетов и в кабинете Арти она появилась с пакетом в руках.

\- Это что ещё за бижутерия ? - поморщился Латимер.

\- Эта, как ты выражаешься, «бижутерия» обезопасит вас всех от атак демонов — они постараются так или иначе проникнуть в Хранилище. Если не сами то через кого то, кто работает здесь. - Разъяснила Пейдж.

\- Откуда ты это взяла ? - нахмурилась Фиби.

\- Кто-то был столь любезен, что оставил инструкции в Книге. - объяснила Пейдж.

\- Забавно … - протянула Пайпер. - но с этим мы потом разберёмся … Даже бабушка просто помогала найти нужную страницу — но чтобы вписывать …

 

… Огненные буквы загорались на стенах и быстро таяли — неизвестно как другие но сёстры продолжали видеть их также чётко как Бальтазар «Мене Текел Упарсин» выведенные на стене его дворца огненным перстом. Миссис Ф. удовлетворённо кивнула — она чувствовала, что невидимая защита вокруг Хранилища заметно стала мощнее.

 

 


	8. ЭВРИКА.

Настроение шерифа Джека Картера нельзя было назвать радужным. Особенно с утра. Ставший недавно молодожёном и многодетным отцом одновременно, завоевав наконец сердце любимой женщины(«Не прошло и четырёх лет ...») он … несколько отяжелел от спокойной семейной жизни. Конечно до своего предшественника Картеру было ещё далеко — но … Утро начиналось с, нарочито бесстрастного, голоса САРЫ — умный дом монотонно перечислял результаты произведённых им анализов — что отнюдь не возбуждала аппетита — но Картер умудрился жениться на враче и для Эллисон эта информация была только поводом для очередного урезания меню. САРА выводила на экран в ванной очередную порцию медицинских страшилок, напоминала об очередном походе в спортзал — и попробуй отвертись от этого — давление, гемоглобин, холестерин, молочная кислота, пот ..., а Эллисон к тому же умудрилась и Винсента завербовать - так что выпить пива шерифу не удавалось уже неделю … И получить от Винсента жаренной картошки и гамбургер. Только «полезное.» У Винсента, надо отдать ему должное, и полезное оказывалось вкусным и питательным — но … Шериф не любил принуждения. И его достали круглосуточные лекции на тему здорового образа жизни — от САРЫ, Эллисон, а с приездом дочери — и от свежеиспечённого врача. Дочь полностью поддержала обеих дам в вопросах здорового образа жизни. «Обложили ...»

Так что Генри пришлось иметь дело с, мрачным как грозовое небо, непривычно неулыбчивым, шерифом. Единственный кто сиял как начищенный кофейник был тот самый кофейник и помощник шерифа Энди, которому семейные проблемы Джека были до лампочки. Энди был вполне счастлив с САРОЙ и какие могут быть проблемы со здоровым образом жизни у робота ? А вот Генри выглядел … непривычно смущённым. И начал разговор издалека:

\- Джек, как ты знаешь — я учёный.

Джек молча кивнул. Генри откашлялся и продолжил:

\- Я скептик. И не верю во всю эту мистику но … Короче, у нас будут гости. Ну Клаудию  
Донован ты помнишь, конечно ?

\- Да. Её тогда Фарго принимал. Хранилище, как его там, тринадцать ?

Генри кивнул:

\- Фарго помогал им с системами защиты и "веществом" … Но на этот раз она будет не одна. Приедут ещё четыре молодые дамы и они … Как бы это сказать … Ведьмы …

Картер взглянул на календарь — апрель давно прошёл и Генри совершенно не походил на любителя глупых шуток и идиотских розыгрышей:

\- И ?

\- Клаудия говорит, что самые настоящие. Без шуток. Они все будут заниматься тем же самым, что в прошлый свой приезд. Хранилищу опять понадобилась наша помощь …

\- Понятно. - Картер взял у Генри папку. - Всё оформим. А, кстати … Эндрю, в законах нашего милого городка что-нибудь говорится о ведьмах, как то особенно оговорено ... ? Правила, инструкции ?

Эндрю задумался секунды на две — для него, практически, вечность:

\- Нет. Для чего-то неопознанного, несущего потенциальную угрозу — есть чёткие инструкции, а для случаев появления ведьм, Маленького Народца, домовых, леших, водяных и пр. - нет. Тем более если они оказываются в Эврике в качестве гостей …

… Так что Картер, Генри и Эндрю ожидали своих визитёров находясь в состоянии лёгкого мандража. Даже САРА встревожилась - «учащённый пульс, повышенная потливость, давление …» и предложила шерифу выпить чай с ромашкой. Картер только фыркнул.

Первой из машины вылезла Клаудия, а следом совсем молоденькая девушка:

\- Билли Дженкинс. - представилась она.

Следом из машины, щурясь от солнца, вылезли сестрёнки Холливелл — Фиби, Пайпер и Пейдж. Ничего особенного — обычные молодые женщины. Никаких крючковатых носов, мётел, чёрных шляп и котов.

… Во время краткой экскурсии по городу Пайпер умудрилась очаровать Винсента — оказалось, что они практически коллеги. Владелец Кафе Дием не мог не похвастаться своим необъятным холодильником и Пайпер оказалась первым человеком, который заставил Винсента по настоящему попотеть выполняя заказ. Фиби оказалась журналисткой и писательницей. Пейдж — бывшим социальным работником, которой пришлось уйти с любимой работы - «Быть ведьмой, как выяснилось, отнимает немало времени и сил … Муж просто сущий ангел — терпит ...»  
\- Он что — настоящий ангел ? - спросил Генри.  
\- Нет. Он обычный человек. Полицейский. Это я сама наполовину ангел — наполовину ведьма. В этом то и проблема — приходится работать за двоих. А у Пайпер муж — бывший ангел.  
Генри только головой помотал.

… За неделю до этого Пайпер пришлось жёстко поговорить с Клаудией:

\- Или — или. Или полное доверие. Или — мы на вас не работаем.

\- Но состав "вещества" — это секретно … - у Клаудии получилось очень жалобно.

\- Мы не можем как то улучшить состав если не знаем какие компоненты в него входят и технологию производства ...

\- Ладно. Я поговорю с начальством.

И Пайпер получила требуемое. Чтобы успокоить Миссис Ф. и регентов Пайпер пришлось продемонстрировать пару «фокусов» - в результате, любой взявший брошюрку в руки увидел бы, что это просто сброшюрованные распечатки рецептов с кулинарных сайтов … Для пущей безопасности Пайпер изучала "вещество" в библиотеке школы магии. Тем более, что эта библиотека была обширнейшая … Так что в Эврику они приехали во всеоружии. Хотя их добавки к "веществу" Клаудия непочтительно обозвала «компотиком» но Пайпер только усмехнулась - «Ты не видела, Клаудия, что бывает с демонами от подобного «компотика» - даже веник не нужен … «

… Арти был доволен — ему теперь не приходилось всё время увёртываться от шаровых молний, спало напряжение, компьютеры стали реже сбоить, а некоторые артефакты просто впали в спячку …


	9. ОГОНЬ, ИДИ СО МНОЙ !

Опять этот сон … Билли бежит по, неестественно ярко-зелёному полю, за, заливающейся счастливым смехом, маленькой Кристи. Её платьице мелькает далеко впереди — она бежит необыкновенно быстро по этой густой траве … Обычно, когда Билли достигала конца поля, она теряла сестру из виду и просыпалась, а после этого долго лежала глядя в потолок, который растекался, расплывался в её глазах, мутнел, становился нечётким от слёз …  
Но сегодня ночью … Она вдруг оказалась среди странного города — серо-чёрные, какие то обугленные дома, пепел снегом падающий с неба, запах гари, копоть, сажа … Никаких других цветов кроме чёрного и разных оттенков серого. Билли не помнила видела ли она указатель — но название города словно было выгравировано в памяти — Сайлент Хилл. Кристи этот город явно был знаком — её платьице мелькнуло впереди, задорная мордашка высунулась из-за угла — сестра явно решила, что этот мрачный город отличное место для игры в прятки. Билли снова побежала. Под ногами похрустывали угольки, битое стекло, мелкие камешки. В этом пустынном городе всё-таки кто-то жил — за окном в верхнем этаже мелькнула тень, белая рука торопливо захлопнула ставень. Это Билли успела увидеть мельком. Она прибавила скорости и вылетела на площадь.  
Посреди которой возвышалась хорошо знакомая ей фигура. Домейн … Старый приятель … Билли почувствовала как откуда изнутри её тела поднимается горячая волна. Гнев, боль, ярость … Кристи пряталась теперь за спиной Домейна, выглядывала, продолжая улыбаться Билли как ни в чём не бывало. И внезапно гнев и ярость вырвались наружу. Столбами, стеной гудящего пламени. Оно окружило их, охватило дома, окружавшие площадь, груды мусора. Билли почему то не ощущала жара. Но Домейн … Его сюртук начал дымиться, обычно невозмутимое, красивое лицо демона исказили ярость и злоба. Но тут присутствовал и страх. Кристи … Эта тварь уже мало чем напоминала маленькую весёлую девочку, любимую сестру — злобно щерясь, она пыталась вывернуться, из начавшего тлеть, детского платьица. Билли смотрела в упор в глаза Домейну. Он был одним из главных виновников многих её несчастий, тем, кто разрушил её семью, разрушил её и Кристи жизнь ... Мгновение — и вместо демона и твари, что притворялась Кристи, в воздух поднялось два столба, яростно гудящего, пламени. Предсмертный злобный вопль Домейна, пронзительный визг твари … Билли открыла глаза … Она не сразу поняла, что случилось — Билли по прежнему не ощущала жара. Потому что сейчас она сама была сгустком пламени, парящим над тем, что недавно было кроватью, а теперь пылало костром внизу. Отчаянно визжала противопожарная сигнализация. Внезапно сила, что подняла Билли в воздух, исчезла … На улице выли пожарные сирены. На пороге комнаты, кутаясь в плед, стояла Пайпер. Из за её плеча выглядывала Фиби. «Хорошо день начинается … Ничего не скажешь.» - подумала Билли, плавно опускаясь на пол. И потеряла сознание. Плед, как выяснилось позже, предназначался ей — закутанную в него её поднял и вынес из комнаты один из пожарных ...  
... Дальнейшее Билли помнилось смутно … Окончательно она очнулась через несколько часов в кресле, в гостиной. Невыспавшаяся Фиби сидела рядом. Пайпер разговаривала с Пейдж по телефону и просила младшую сестру приехать — как нормальный человек - ещё не все зеваки удовлетворили своё любопытство зрелищем чужого несчастья и лучше не рисковать … Так что Пейдж подбросил до дома муж — чем был в душе доволен. Трудно чувствовать себя полноценным главой семьи и «сильной половиной», когда женат на ведьме, способной одним движением руки отфутболить любимого супруга к чёрту на рога … И между прочим убившая с сёстрами ни одного такого «чёрта» и кой кого покруче ...  
Все собрались за кухонным столом. Билли наконец дали переодеться но она всё равно чувствовала себя не очень уютно. Молчание затянулось. И Билли решилась первой его нарушить:

\- Интересно, что вы сказали пожарным …

Пайпер только плечами пожала:

\- Сказали, что ты, скорее всего и даже наверняка, заснула с зажженной сигаретой …

\- ???

\- А что мы должны были сказать — что мы, все четверо, ведьмы и с нами такое бывает ?

Фиби неожиданно хихикнула:

\- Особенно если ПМС … Или поссоримся с бойфрендом или мужем …

Пайпер сердито посмотрела на неё:

\- Это не смешно …

Фиби, изобразив смущение на лице, опустила очи долу:

\- Прости … А можно было сказать, что мы приютили незаконнорожденную дочь Джонни Шторма и она ещё не научилась контролировать свои, недавно у неё обнаружившиеся, способности унаследованные от папочки …

\- Кстати, о контроле. - вступила в беседу Пейдж. - Нам всем пришлось учиться себя контролировать. А иначе каждый день на кухне и в гостиной что то бы взрывалось, летали сковородки и кастрюли, а соседи бы вызывали полицию чуть не каждый день …

\- И каждый день ремонт. - хмыкнула Фиби. - Никаких денег не хватит …

Пайпер задумчиво посмотрела на Билли:

\- Нам действительно необходимо заняться с тобой упражнениями по самоконтролю. С чего начнём ?

Билли не успела ответить. На кухонный стол хлопнулся толстый томик.

\- Это что за хрень ?!

\- Не выражайся. - нахмурилась Фиби. Она осторожно дотронулась указательным пальцем до книги и, через несколько секунд, с облегчением улыбнулась. Пайпер, с интересом уставилась на сестру.

\- Не сверли меня взглядом, дорогая. Просто подарок от старых друзей. - наконец, сжалившись над, умирающими от любопытства, сёстрами, соизволила объяснить Фиби. И показала обложку книги. Она называлась «Упражнения по самоконтролю для начинающих». Автор — сэр Шурф Лонли Локли. Фиби протянула томик Билли. Та зашуршала страницами. Заглянула в оглавление. Ничего особенного — в основном дыхательные упражнения. Больше половины книги. Автор явно был их фанатом. Первая страница была исписана аккуратным каллиграфическим почерком — самого автора. Который, очень велеречиво, рассыпался в комплиментах перед Билли. Вторая — как курица лапой и довольно коряво — подпись: «сэр Макс». Третья страница была исписана аккуратным, быстрым, бисерным почерком некоей Леди Сотофой(которая очень церемонно приглашала глубокоуважаемую Леди Билли Дженкинс при случае заглянуть на кружку камры — что за такая «камра» Билли не знала — название напоминало «карму» …).  
Пайпер изучала книгу гораздо внимательней.

\- Сегодня и начнёшь.

\- Что начну ?

\- Заниматься. По три часа в день.

\- Три часа ?!

\- Да. Или ты думаешь нам по душе будут еженощные визиты пожарных, полиции и прочих спасательных служб ?

Фиби хихикнула:

\- Тем более, что сегодня Пайпер встретилась со старым знакомым и даже покраснела …

\- Ничего я не краснела ! - возмутилась Пайпер.

\- И что, я теперь каждую ночь вот так … - оторопела Билли. - Что со мной не так ?!

\- Всё с тобой «так» … - устало вздохнула Пайпер. - Даже слишком «так». Великая сила, которую вы делили с Кристи на двоих, теперь твоя целиком … Пользуйся.

Фиби стала очень серьёзной:

\- То есть теперь ты почти самая сильная ведьма в нашем мире. После Пайпер. Поэтому тебе и придётся учиться. Держать свою мощь в узде, под строгим контролем.

Пейдж поднялась со стула:

\- А мне, как Хранителю, придётся поговорить со Старейшинами … Успокоить их. Такое чувство, что они очень встревожены. Ты конечно не Бездна — но тоже не сахар. Такая мощь в руках у легкомысленного подростка … Хуже только пьяная обезьяна с ящиком гранат на атомной станции …

Билли сжала виски руками. «Приплыли … «

Фиби, перегнувшись через стол, успокаивающе похлопала Билли по плечу:

\- Держись, сестрёнка. Сдюжим. Не такие крепости брали.

Билли почувствовала, что она так и не выспалась толком — глаза начали слипаться. Наверное просто от чувства, что всё ПОКА для неё благополучно кончилось(хотя собственно толком и не начиналось) её начало клонить в сон:

\- Мне срочно надо выпить кофе …

Она уже опаздывала на занятия ...


	10. ФИЛЬМ ! ФИЛЬМ !! ФИЛЬМ !!!

… Фиби лежала в кресле и яростно массировала виски. То, что она, с закрытыми глазами, бормотала себе под нос не прошло бы ни одну цензуру:»Эти пи пи пи … идиоты они что пи пи пи совсем ?! Они пи пи пи уверены, что смыслят хоть что-то в пи пи пи настоящей магии ?!!» Билли чувствовала себя виноватой. Это она втравила сестёр в авантюру с телесериалом и вот теперь Фиби, вернувшись домой с обсуждения очередного эпизода где присутствовала как консультант(естественно, не со своими настоящим именем и лицом), пыталась справиться с мигренью. Пайпер поставила дымящуюся чашку на стол. Чай с ромашкой. И пара таблеток аспирина на блюдце. Спросила сочувственно:

\- Опять ?

Фиби оторвалась на секунду от своего увлекательного занятия, заключавшегося в изобретении новых проклятий и ругательств в адрес создателей сериала и «коллег»-консультантов и, заглотнув таблетки, отхлебнула глоток горячего чая:

\- Не опять, а снова. Видела бы ты этого идиота, главное слышала бы ! Все эти дурацкие стекляшки, висюльки кои он считает настоящими амулетами, весь этот бред — начитался парень дешёвых брошюрок и идиотских книжек. Страшный невежа … Причём во всём — физика, химия … Про магию, настоящую магию ! я вообще молчу ... И ведь не псих - и, что забавно не мошенник … Очень впечатлительный молодой человек. Но если увидит настоящего демона, не книжного — точно обделается …

Фиби начала успокаиваться и хихикнула:

\- Может организовать ему встречу ? Или сводить на экскурсию в преисподнюю ? Я всё таки бывшая Королева демонов …

Пайпер, на удивления, отнеслась к словам Фиби серьёзно:

\- Даже не думай ! Хватит того, что ты пару раз наведывалась в Подземный мир и навела там шороху … Типа, привести нервы в порядок надо было и всё такое …

Фиби окончательно развеселилась:

\- Бедные мои бывшие подданные ! И пожаловаться то им некому. Во первых, балаган устраивает родная сестра Грозной Пайпер, а во вторых — бывшего моего муженька-Хозяина и его предшественника мы отправили в преисподнюю, Триаду с этой — кивок в сторону притихшей Билли, - девицей благополучно угробили. Ну не строчить же им жалобы Старейшинам. Это уже будет как то слишком … - и Фиби расхохоталась.

\- И совсем не слишком. - заметила Пейдж, которая пару минут назад, появилась в гостиной. - Кончится тем, что действительно настрочат кляузу ... Баланс между Светом и Тьмой должен соблюдаться. Да и как то это неправильно для Светлой ведьмы получать удовольствие от мучительства — пусть даже демонов.

Фиби стала серьёзной:

\- Да. Отыгрываться на ком бы то ни было потому что видите ли от общения с этими надутыми индюками, что вообразили себя грозными магами, нацепили мишуры, которую называют талисманами и амулетами, несут полную ахинею из дурацких дешёвых брошюр, начинается мигрень и хочется их превратить в настоящих индюков, не комильфо … Надо с этим что-то делать …

_Билли, во время поисков Кристи, приходилось общаться со всякими «экстрасенсами», «медиумами» и прочими шарлатанами — хрустальные шары, свечи, карты Таро из сувенирной лавки, толстые тома, якобы магических, книг … Она была уверена, что относилась к этим жуликам спокойно («сама дура — видно же сразу было, что это за тип ...») — но теперь, задним числом, не была в этом уверена … Видно не случайно «Салон Мадам Тильды» сгорел следующей же ночью, сразу после визита в него Билли, другая «гадалка» внезапно закрыла бизнес и исчезла из города, а у третьей случился сердечный приступ …_

Она решила взять у Фиби несколько, доведших сестру до мигрени, книг. Билли, когда то читала эту литературу — она её скорее смешила — но после того, как девушка занялась магией всерьёз, стала теперь раздражать — самоуверенностью авторов, их вопиющим невежеством, раздутым донельзя самомнением и нахальством, просто таки наглостью. Авторы присваивали себе пышные, незаслуженные титулы, которые шли им как вороне павлиньи перья. Нацепляли себе «воинские звания» несуществующих армий и награды за несовершённые победы — однажды Билли спросила у сестёр:

\- Если мы воюем то у нас должен быть Главнокомандующий, Генштаб, воинские звания ? Вот я, к примеру кто ?

\- Ты у нас, при всём твоём потенциале, разве что маленький капрал. Но ещё не Наполеон. - ответила ей Фиби. - Пайпер у нас, безусловно, генерал. Я и Пейдж подполковники. Генштаб — Старейшины.

… Билли промучилась часа два с, позаимствованной у сестры, «магической литературой» - после первого часа у Билли начала ныть голова, а в конце второго она появилась на пороге гостиной и жалобно спросила у Фиби:

\- Я могу это испепелить ?

Фиби серьёзно посмотрела на неё:

\- Погоди. Тут есть библиотечные. - она отобрала у Билли несколько толстых томиков, а остальные книжки сложила аккуратной стопкой. - Пожалуйста. Ни в чём себе не отказывай, сестрёнка.

Билли взяла книги, вышла на середину гостиной, вытянула руки перед собой и зажмурилась. БАХ ! Короткая белая вспышка между ладоней и несколько мелких пеплинок спланировало на ковёр.

Пайпер вышла из кухни на громкий хлопок:

\- Подметать будешь сама.

Билли пожала плечами:

\- Подумаешь. Пепла то почти не было ...

Фиби хмыкнула:

\- Ага. Чистая работа. Только если так дальше пойдёт, я вспомню как меня называл Всадник …

Пайпер приподняла брови:

\- И как же ?

Фиби сказала почти с гордостью:

\- Он спрашивал меня не демоница ли я случайно …

Пайпер посмотрела на Фиби с тревогой:

\- Раньше тебя подобные сравнения пугали … Конечно, после этого, через некоторое время, из за Коула, ты стала Королевой демонов но … Видимо, общение с некоторыми особями из смертных, плохо на нас действует …

… Вышеупомянутый Коул был тоже встревожен, как ни забавно, тем, что Фиби становилась … несколько более тёмной … Он то хорошо понимал и осознавал чем это может для неё кончиться. И совершил, ради неё и сестёр, ранее для него невозможное …

… Толстенький томик лёг на стол в гостиной и раскрылся сразу на нужной странице …

\- Точно. - Фиби хлопнула себя по лбу. - Как я могла забыть про такую полезную книжицу ? Посмотрим, посмотрим … Ага. Вот. Подходящее дыхательное упражнение. Молодец, сэр Шурф. Очень своевременный подарок.

Пайпер важно кивнула:

\- Шурф не делает НЕСВОЕВРЕМЕННЫХ подарков …

Фиби улыбнулась:

\- Интересно кто её сюда перенёс ? Готова в этом поклясться, этой книги только что на столе не было …

Пайпер молча пожала плечами. Она была готова поклясться, что видела Коула. Точнее его тень. С книгой у стола. Спасибо ему конечно, но появления экс мужа Фиби им только не хватало … Когда всё относительно успокоилось. И он умудряется шляться по дому несмотря на все заклятья ! Не будь их, любая мелкая демоническая шушера атаковала бы дом и их самих чуть ли не каждую секунду … Получается, что у Коула хватает сил игнорировать все заклинания и магические ловушки … Да ещё переносить вполне материальные предметы с места на место в доме … Ладно. Она подумает об этом завтра. Тем более, что пока что Коул никаких больших бед не натворил …

Фиби оторвалась от работы — она переписывала упражнение из книги на отдельный листок:

\- Эй, Пайпер ! О чём задумалась ?…

\- Да так … Ни о чём ...

… Через какое то время Пайпер и Фиби оказались способны вытерпеть самые бредовые заявления и речи «коллег-консультантов», сидя за столом напротив них с самыми безмятежными улыбками ( просто статуэтки Будды), на лицах — и так же ровно и спокойно, не повышая голоса, громить и осаживать их. А Билли, была рада обнаружить, что в книге, помимо прочего, были дыхательные упражнения помогающие сосредоточиться и не заснуть на самых скучных и монотонных лекциях. Билли иногда оказывалась единственным не спящим или находящимся в полудрёме студентом на лекции иного, запредельно нудного преподавателя ...


End file.
